Ma raison de vivre
by MagnErik
Summary: OS du point de vue de Erik au début de First Class
1. Chapter 1

Un tir … Unique … Qui a provoqué la mort de ma mère …  
Qui je suis ? Erik Lehnsherr, un jeune homme qui a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 14 ans … Qui a vécu l'enfer indescriptible.  
Mon seul but ? Retrouver Klaus Schmidt … L'homme responsable de tous mes malheurs …  
Mes pas m'ont amené jusqu'en Europe … En Suisse plus exactement …  
Une banque qui me donnera de nombreuses informations sur ma cible …  
L'homme qui me reçoit semble ne pas aimer ma venue … Normal, il doit sûrement être effrayé en me voyant débarquer avec de l'or nazi … Alors lorsque je lui dis la raison de ma venue, il est tenté d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme … Mais je l'en empêche … Il a vraiment cru que j'allais le laisser faire ?  
Je me lève, menaçant utilisant à mon avantage mon air d'assassin allemand. Après une longue séance de menace, il finit par m'indiquer un endroit où mon tortionnaire doit surement se trouver …  
Je suis donc obligé de quitter une nouvelle fois mon continent d'origine … Pour aller sur ceux qui prônent un idéal pour tous les étrangers … Ridicule …  
J'entre dans un bar en Argentine … Bien décidé à s'il le faut descendre les hommes se trouvant à l'intérieur …  
Après une charmante discussion, je descend les hommes sans pitié … Après tout … Je ne suis qu'un monstre … Alors pourquoi faire dans le détail ?  
Je me rends près de Miami, là où est le bateau de Shaw. Je parviens à monter dessus sans me faire repérer. En le revoyant, mon cœur bat la chamade comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique.  
\- _Also, das kleine Erik Lehnsherr …  
_Je ne réponds pas … Mais son acolyte devine mes intentions et finit par me pousser à l'eau. Lorsque je parviens à remonter à la surface, les bateaux de la CIA font leur apparition. Il est hors de question qu'ils attrapent cet homme avant moi … Je soulève l'ancre du bateau de Schmidt et commence à l'utiliser pour détruire l'embarcation.  
Schmidt et ses associés s'enfuient à bord d'un sous-marin. Je le vois partir sous l'eau et tente de le retenir m'attirant à lui à l'aide de mes capacités plus qu'exceptionnelles …  
Un homme m'hurle de les laisser partir mais je m'y refuse car l'arrestation de Schmidt est ma seule et unique raison de vivre … C'est comme si il me demandait de me tirer une balle …  
Je vais sous l'eau et reste en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes suivant le sous-marin. Le même homme qui m'a hurlé de les laisser partir se retrouve à mes côtés, me disant par pensée sans savoir comment il fait, de lâcher prise, que je vais me noyer. Il me remonte à la surface et fait signe aux autres pour signaler notre position. Je le repousse, l'obligeant à me lâcher.  
\- _Mettez votre esprit en paix !_, m'hurle-t-il.  
Je le regarde et l'observe : brun foncé aux yeux incroyablement bleus.  
Cet homme s'appelle Charles Xavier et il m'emmène au sein de la CIA me disant que c'est la meilleure solution pour retrouver Schmidt.  
Rapidement, nous devenons tous les deux amis, malgré nos divergences points de vue. Les événements nous obligent à aller dans son ancienne maison située dans le comté du Westchester. Les entraînements de l'équipe se suivent et j'admire chaque jour avec fascination cet homme que je pensais ne jamais connaître.  
\- _Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un homme comme toi un jour. Tu le sais ça ?  
_\- _Oui je le sais Erik. Je pense exactement la même chose … C'est ton entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu es prêt ?  
_\- _Oui je pense. Je n'ai pas peur vu comment se sont passés les autres entraînements.  
_Charles rit aux éclats et mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne sache pas pourquoi. En regardant les yeux bleus du télépathe, je me sens ailleurs loin d'ici.  
\- _Erik ? Tu m'entends quand je te parle ?  
_\- _Hum ?  
_Charles m'analyse du regard, sondant sûrement mon esprit. Il soupire.  
\- _Erik tu pourrais te concentrer sur la mission et pas sur autre chose ?  
_Charles s'éloigne, semblant exaspéré par mon attitude. Je reprends mon esprit me rendant compte de mon moment de flottement.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi le regard si bleu de cet homme m'a déstabilisé ? Je l'ignore …  
Je peux dire que mon entraînement s'est plutôt bien passé malgré un Charles qui n'a pas osé de me regarder droit dans les yeux, sans doute encore sous le choc de mon comportement d'il y a quelques heures.  
\- _Charles ? Tu m'évites du regard on dirait … J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
_\- _Non pas du tout .. C'est juste que je … C'est ridicule laisse tomber …  
_Charles détourne le regard. Je le force à me regarder et je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il me supplie d'arrêter, que nous avons une mission à accomplir. Mais je ne l'écoute pas et franchis le pas. Tout en le prenant par la taille, je l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier reste surpris puis me recule.  
\- _Tu as perdu la tête ?  
_Je m'attendais à tout sauf à un refus de Charles. Il a ses mains posées sur ses hanches, l'air furieux. Je me répands en excuses avant de quitter le parc.  
\- _Idiot …  
_Je me stoppe et vois Charles s'avancer vers moi. Il m'embrasse à son tour. J'y réponds.  
\- _Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?  
_\- _Tu m'as surpris c'est tout … Je me demandais qui ferait le premier pas …  
_Je souris et observe Charles. En le voyant, souriant face à moi, je sais que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre … Et cette raison est la meilleure que j'ai rencontrée …  
Cette raison s'appelle .. Charles Xavier.


	2. Bonus

Erik regarde dehors, pensif, Charles dormant paisiblement à côté de lui  
Il va à la salle de bain et se regarde dans le miroir, pensif.  
_Que me trouve-t-il ?_  
Ses yeux peut-être ? Gris-verts, c'est très peu commun. Son air germanique ? C'est loin d'être aussi attirant.  
« Erik ? Que fais-tu ? »  
Erik revient dans le lit. Il lui pose directement la question. Charles lui sourit simplement, les yeux pétillants.  
_Terriblement, vraiment magnéto-attractif  
_Erik s'endort un sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Charles se cale dans ses bras et guide ses songes vers des cieux plus doux avant de s'endormir.


End file.
